


Cantando su vida con mis palabras

by Luandachan



Series: Cantando mi vida con sus palabras [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Heals, Falling In Love, Gen, Legilimency, Legilimens, M/M, POV Queenie Goldstein, Percival Graves Heals, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Queenie is a Queen, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: - No te olvides de buscarme cuando regreses al edificio y quieras otra bebida caliente. - Queenie vuelve a guiñarle un ojo y se inclina para hablar bajito, aunque no tanto como para que Graves no lo escuche. La bruja sabe que está pendiente de cada interacción entre ella y Credence aunque tenga los ojos clavados en el movimiento de su pluma. - Y si te aburres de ver como el Director trabaja en sus tediosos informes, ¡ven a buscarme también!





	

[ ](http://s181.photobucket.com/user/Krua-chan/media/a364cbc8-f4ea-4340-8d5f-318fc42cca5e.jpg.html)

 

Los tacones repiquetean en el suelo de piedra con gracia y musicalidad, porque su caminar es como ligeros pasos de baile y Queenie siempre se ha movido como si danzara.

La gente se aparta de su camino y la saluda con sonrisas y palabras amables que ella responde con facilidad, bloqueando los pensamientos intrusos que intentan introducirse dentro de su cabeza.

 

\- ¡Buenos días, señorita Goldstein! - dice uno de los nuevos aurores tocándose el sombrero con caballerosidad. Ella sonríe a pesar de que escucha el pensamiento del joven e ignora el ' _me pregunto los ruidos que hace en la cama_ ' y le responde con un alegre;

\- ¡Que pase un buen día, Auror Johnson! - y le guiña un ojo pasando por su lado hacia las escaleras.

 

Hace tiempo que dejó de sonrojarse. Es lo que ocurre cuando eres una _legeremaga_ , que los pensamientos de los demás te bombardean, hay veces que no eres capaz de pararlos a tiempo y los escuchas como si fuesen tuyos.

 

En realidad, Queenie está curada de espanto. Ha visto de todo, ha oído de todo, bueno y malo. Ha perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse con lo que ocurre dentro de la cabeza de los demás. Hay cosas que le sorprenden en cierta medida, no porque no lo haya escuchado antes, sino por la persona de las que proceden.

 

Nunca ha utilizado sus poderes de _legeremaga_ para humillar a los demás, ni ha hablado con ellos de lo que les pasa por el pensamiento. Su poder es uno que lleva a solas, sin que nadie, sólo sus más allegados, conozcan.

 

 

Cuando era una adolescente era mucho más difícil. Saber lo que los chicos de su edad y los hombres pensaban de ella la hacían sentir muy incómoda, hasta que, años después, supo como aprovecharlo para su beneficio. Nada malo; una sonrisa por aquí, un movimiento de pelo por allá, y un parpadeo coqueto siempre le garantizaban no tener que esperar en la cola del banco.

 

Siempre hay pensamientos más extraños que otros, pero ella no juzga. Le parecería mal juzgar a alguien por saber algo de esa persona que no le ha dado permiso para saber. Así que sigue sonriendo, asiente y parpadea con coquetería y de vez en cuando deja una bolsa de cacahuetes en la mesa de Abernathy y se ríe desde lejos sin esperar a ver su reacción.

Queenie Goldstein no utiliza sus poderes para humillar a los demás, ni cuenta sus secretos. Pero de vez en cuando es agradable poder hacer algo divertido con toda esa información.

 

Hay un punto de inflexión donde decide que quiere cambiar las cosas y hacer la vida de los demás un poquito más fácil, dentro de sus posibilidades.

Ese punto es Grindelwald.

 

 

Porque recuerda las veces que se cruzaba con el falso Graves en las oficinas del MACUSA, cuando miraba al Director y, aunque no intentara entrar en su mente sentía algo frío emanando de él. Las pocas veces que habló con el falso Graves sintió que se chocaba contra una pared de oscuridad, y eso era extraño, pero no le dio importancia en su momento.

Hay magos y brujas que son expertos en bloquear sus pensamientos. Aunque Percival Graves no lo hubiera hecho hasta ese momento.

 

Queenie se siente responsable de no haberse dado cuenta de que había un impostor. Los pensamientos que, de vez en cuando, le llegaban de Percival eran normales e inofensivos. Siempre relacionados con el trabajo, como ' _Picquery disfruta haciéndome la vida más difícil_ ', la necesidad de cafeína o la leve irritación de ' _necesito fumarme un cigarrillo antes de tener que escuchar tus gilipolleces_ ' ante aurores junior o compañeros demasiado pomposos.

Y un lluvioso día, haciendo sonreír a Queenie, una sucesión mental de quejas porque sus zapatos recién pulidos estaban manchados de barro y la pernera de los pantalones le estaba mojando los calcetines.

 

Los pensamientos que proyecta ahora de Percival son muy diferentes. La mayor parte del tiempo son tan oscuros y fuertes que hacen agujeros y grietas en la concentración de la bruja y la rompen, dejándola temblorosa durante unos segundos por la intensidad de los recuerdos.

Aunque, para su tranquilidad, conforme pasa el tiempo también ve algo del viejo Percival en el hombre torturado que es hoy en día.

 

 

Una tarde va a llevar los cafés del departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el Director está hablando con un pequeño grupo de Aurores delante de mapas donde se señala automáticamente la actividad mágica no permitida.

 

\- Andrews y McManus a la zona Norte. - el hombre señala la parte del mapa elegida mientras Queenie reparte las bebidas calientes con un movimiento de varita, haciéndolas levitar. Los nombrados están hablando entre ellos, pero lo único que la bruja escucha es la voz del director dentro de su cabeza con tono de reproche _'¿en serio, Andrews? ¿Esos zapatos con esa corbata? Mala elección'_ , y ella se tapa la boca con la mano para sonreír abiertamente. El único que lo ve es Graves, que levanta una ceja mientras da un sorbo a su café. Goldstein le guiña un ojo, lanza una risita y se da la vuelta para irse por donde ha venido con su repiqueteo de tacones.

 

Durante los meses siguientes hay otros cambios en el Director. La bruja intenta no invadir su intimidad apropósito, no quiere meterse en su cabeza sin permiso. Es lo único que puede hacer Queenie. Es diferente cuando los pensamientos llegan hasta ella, a cuando ella escarba en la cabeza de los demás.

Un día se da cuenta de que Percival es más suave por los bordes. Su mirada ha cambiado, es casi imperceptible. Y ya no emite la misma desesperación a baja frecuencia que siempre estaba ahí.

No pasa tanto tiempo en el trabajo, no frunce tanto el ceño, habla un poco más con el resto de aurores.

 

***

 

Golpea la puerta de la oficina de Percival con la punta del zapato ya que tiene las manos ocupadas con la bandeja de café. La puerta se abre sola y la mujer no se sorprende demasiado al ver al joven sentado delante del Director. Corren rumores desde hace días de que el recipiente del obscurial que Newt ayudó a separar tiene que hacer sus evaluaciones antes de conseguir permiso para su propia varita.

 

\- Goldstein. - recibe el mayor sin mirar a otro sitio que no sea el pergamino que está escribiendo. Credence se levanta con las manos en el regazo.

\- ¡Hola cariño! - le dice alegremente, ignorando el saludo desapasionado de Graves, el chico baja la cabeza y retrocede imperceptiblemente. Tiene el cabello largo y algo desaliñado y la ropa, que parece nueva, le estira en los hombros cuando intenta esconder la cabeza entre ellos. - Mi nombre es Queenie, soy la hermana de Tina. Creo que la conoces. Me ha hablado muy bien de ti. - ante eso, el chico sí la mira con una sonrisa en los ojos que apenas le llega a los labios.

\- La conozco, señorita Goldstein.

\- Oh, nada de eso, querido. Llámame Queenie. - hace un movimiento con la mano como si espantara un bicho y sonríe más abiertamente, poniendo la mano en su brazo y guiándolo levemente para que vuelva a sentarse. Ignora la duda del chico y le pregunta; - ¿Quieres café, Credence, cariño?

El chico mira al otro lado de la mesa, donde Graves ha dejado de escribir y está estudiándolos con las manos entrelazadas delante del documento que tan ocupado lo tenía hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Te apetece un café o algo menos amargo? - le pregunta a su vez, y el muchacho, sintiendo que le han dado permiso, asiente despacio.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta? - la sonrisa de la mujer no se hace más pequeña, pero siente un tironcito en el estomago cuando los pensamientos del chico la alcanzan. Pobre criatura. - Voy a prepararte algo que me gusta a mí, ¿vale?

 

Hay movimientos de varita, utensilios que aparecen y desaparecen, ruiditos raros que vienen de la leche que se calienta sola y al final, Credence acaba con una gran taza en las manos. No humea porque tiene una gruesa capa blanca con un polvo oscuro espolvoreado por encima.

Mientras prepara el café de Percival observa de reojo, disimuladamente para que el chico no se sienta presionado, como se acerca la taza a la cara y respira hondo el dulce aroma del chocolate.

 

\- ¿Cómo está la señorita Goldstein? - pregunta con un hilo de voz.

\- Tina está muy contenta de haber vuelto a su antiguo puesto de trabajo, querido. El Director Graves es un hombre sabio al decidir tenerla a su lado una vez más, ¿a que sí? - guiña un ojo al chico y le da un leve golpecito al aludido, que rueda los ojos pero se le suaviza la mirada al escuchar la risa de Credence.

\- Desde luego, señ-... Queenie. - y da el primer sorbo de su bebida, abriendo mucho los ojos, lamiéndose los labios luego, para limpiarse la dulce nata. La chica parpadea cuando la imagen de otros labios lamiendo la mancha inunda su cabeza. Pensamiento que no es suyo, claro. Se da la vuelta para recoger su bandeja y mira a lo dos hombres con inocencia. El adulto, convenientemente, ha vuelto a su trabajo mientras que el joven mira el contenido de su taza con asombro. - Está delicioso, muchas gracias. - murmura algo avergonzado.

\- ¡Oh, no es nada, querido! - le roza el hombro con cariño y una sonrisa. - No te olvides de buscarme cuando regreses al edificio y quieras otra bebida caliente. - vuelve a guiñarle un ojo y se inclina para hablar bajito, aunque no tanto para que el otro no lo escuche. La bruja sabe que está pendiente de cada interacción entre ella y Credence aunque tenga los ojos clavados en el movimiento de su pluma. - Y si te aburres de ver como el Director trabaja en sus tediosos informes, ¡ven a buscarme también! - esta vez Credence baja la mirada, pero está pensando que Queenie _es una buena persona_ , y aunque él no le de las gracias en voz alta, a ella le llegan igual, sale del despacho satisfecha con haber hecho que este joven que ha pasado por tantas cosas malas, haya sentido algo positivo al estar junto a ella.

 

***

 

Son tres meses y algunos encuentros después, cuando Queenie vuelve a llamar al despacho de Percival y se lo encuentra recostado en su silla, con el trabajo abandonado en el escritorio y una mueca en el rostro.

 

\- ¿Quiere un chorrito de brandy en el café de esta mañana, Director? - no necesita respuesta. Ella tararea intentando que su curiosidad por el estado del hombre no haga que inconscientemente se centre en sus pensamientos. Pero lo escucha suspirar y apoyar los codos en la mesa. Va sin chaqueta y tiene las mangas arremangadas por los codos, los dedos que pasa por su cabello lo despeinan. Una vez la taza está descansando en el escritorio, ella lanza un suspiro imperceptible y apoya la cadera en la mesa, encarando al hombre. Espera unos segundos, viendo como se pasa una mano por la cara.

\- No sé como ayudarle. - acaba admitiendo. Su voz es pequeña, como si confesara un secreto sucio y humillante.

\- ¿Ha pensado que quizá no hace falta que lo haga? - eso se gana un bufido de Graves, pero por lo menos ahora la mira. La mujer sabe que va a decirle algo y lo interrumpe antes de que empiece. - Quizá solo necesite que esté a su lado. Ambos deben sanar. - comenta ella, está dibujando con la varita formas de animales en espuma en el café de su superior con distracción, pensativa. - Y es un proceso interno. Hay cosas que aceptar, cosas que cambiar y cosas que interiorizar. - encoge uno de sus delicados hombros. - Nadie puede hacer eso por otra persona.

\- ¿Entonces de que sirve que esté a mi cuidado, si no puedo cuidarlo?

\- Oh, por favor, Director. - ahora es ella la que rueda los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco. Es una visión extraña siendo ella todo sonrisas y guiños. - Por supuesto que lo está cuidando. Le ha puesto un techo sobre su cabeza, comida sobre la mesa, y lo más importante; lo trata con amor, respeto y cariño. - hay una pausa donde ella se debate en decir lo que ambos saben, acaba haciéndolo en voz muy baja, susurrándolo casi para ella. - Y los dos sabemos que no ha conocido mucha bondad durante su vida...

\- Quisiera hacer algo más por él.

\- Está enseñándole magia. - Percival da un sorbo a su pequeña taza para no tener que contestar, pero no hace falta. _'No es suficiente, nada de lo que hago es suficiente para sacarlo de ese lugar oscuro donde se encierra algunas veces'_ y Queenie sabe que no se refiere a un lugar físico, sino a su propia cabeza. Suspira y se separa de la mesa, recogiendo sus cosas y desvaneciendolas para utilizarlas luego. Mira fijamente al hombre. - Agua.

\- Agua. - responde sin cambiar el tono de voz.

\- Algunas veces, para ver las cosas con otra perspectiva, hay que cambiar de lugar. - la muchacha sonríe, aligerando el ambiente. - Me pregunto si nuestro joven Credence ha podido disfrutar de una tarde ociosa cerca del agua. Y si le puede gustar el cambio. - asiente para sí misma y se incorpora, arregla con abandono los mechones desaliñados de Percival y se los coloca en su sitio antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

 

Se marcha de la oficina y deja al Director pensando en el brillo resplandeciente del agua reflejándose en un rostro de ojos oscuros y mejillas sonrojadas por el sol.

 

***

 

\- Oh, me alegro de que te gusten mis nuevos zapatos, querido. - mira sus pies sonriente, el rosa pálido complementa a la perfección su suave bufanda de seda. Credence la mira desde la puerta, levemente sonrojado, retorciendo el bajo de su nuevo chaleco. - Tú también estás muy guapo, Credence. - lanza una risita y se acerca al chico para agarrarlo del brazo y guiarlo hasta uno de los sillones.

\- Si no... yo no he dicho... - Credence se retuerce un poco, bajando la mirada confusa. Queenie se muerde el labio inferior.

\- ¿Sabes los diferentes tipos de magos y brujas que hay, Credence? - el chico la mira de soslayo y piensa en los necromantes y animagos que han salido en los libros que ha leído hasta el momento. - Hay un tipo llamado ' _legeremagos_ '. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?

\- No, señora. - esta vez la mujer no insiste con que la llame por su nombre.

\- Los _legeremagos_ tienen la capacidad de leer el pensamiento de los demás.

\- Oh... - ahí está. El miedo en los ojos del chico. Queenie bloquea los pensamientos con fuerza y suspira moviendo la varita, dándole tiempo a Credence de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Prepara un té con limón que se sirve solo en tazas de porcelana. - Tú... Tú puedes...

\- Sí, querido. - ignora el rubor de sus mejillas y bloquea con más fuerza. La primera cosa que una persona piensa cuando alguien le dice que puede leer su mente son sus secretos más inconfesables. - Pero me gustaría que entendieras algo.

\- Gracias. - musita cuando la bruja le tiende la taza.

\- Yo no me meto en la cabeza de los demás para leer sus secretos. - dice con algo de pena. Lo mira y por una vez, Credence ve a Queenie seria. - La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando me concentro, puedo bloquear cualquier reflexión. Pero es agotador tener que estar siempre tan centrada, así que normalmente lo que hago es hacer que resbalen.

\- ¿Hacer que resbalen?

\- Sí, no les presto atención y se deslizan por mi mente sin que yo los escuche. - Credence asiente aunque parece abrumado. - Después hay otro tipo de pensamientos que no puedo hacer que resbalen, y a menos que esté tremendamente concentrada, puedo escuchar.

\- ¿Y que pensamientos son esos?

\- Los que la gente proyecta directamente hacia mi, querido. - _'¿qué significa eso?'_. - Supongo que podría decirse que esos pensamientos son las cosas que alguien quiere decirme pero sólo lo hace dentro de su cabeza.

\- Como cuando he pensado que tus zapatos son bonitos pero no te lo he dicho.

\- Exacto, cariño. Tú has tenido un pensamiento agradable para mi que yo he escuchado.

\- Oh, siento mucho que...

\- ¡Nada de eso, querido! ¡Es adorable que para variar alguien piense cosas tan dulces sobre mi! - ante esa reflexión, Credence frunce el entrecejo.

\- Normalmente... ¿piensan cosas desagradables?

\- Según como se mire, cielo. - dice después de soltar una risa delicada. Se inclina hacia el muchacho y en tono conspiratorio le susurra: - La mayoría de hombres piensan en cosas muy diferentes al verme; menos inocentes. - y el chico se sonroja al darse cuenta de las implicaciones. La indignación de que alguien objetifique _a una persona tan buena y amable_ le llega a Queenie alto y claro, y sólo hace que sonría más. - Eres adorable, cariño. - y le da un beso en la mejilla sin poderlo evitar, dejando una pequeña mancha de carmín sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas que limpia frotando con un dedo y mucho cuidado.

\- Siento que tengas que escuchar esas cosas...

\- Gracias, querido. No te preocupes por eso. - y añade algo triste, porque debe hacerlo, porque es importante para ella. - Quiero que sepas que yo nunca voy a entrar en tu cabeza a menos que de verdad tenga que hacerlo. - y el chico asiente, apretando levemente las manos que la mujer ha puesto sobre las suyas.

 

***

 

La cosa empieza con Credence arreglándose el pelo de forma repetitiva delante del escritorio, como hace siempre que está nervioso. Queenie está terminando de preparar un pastel de manzana que se monta y cocina solo en el aire, y con otro movimiento de varita, se corta y coloca en los platos encantados antes de salir levitando con su correspondiente taza de café hacia los Aurores asignados.

 

\- ¿Te apetece un trozo, cielo?

\- No, gracias. - la chica sonríe y le sirve un trozo igualmente, ganándose un sonrojo y un ‘ _gracias_ ’ murmurado. Le prepara también un chocolate caliente con nata por encima. Se gira hacia él y sonríe cuando lo escucha suspirar, calentándose las manos con la taza ardiendo. - Uh... Queenie, me dijiste que... podía pedirte ayuda cuando la necesitara, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí, ¿qué te preocupa? - le pone la mano en el hombro y da un ligero apretón, Credence se inclina hacia el toque y Goldstein sonríe con los ojos.

\- Me gustaría hacer algo por el señor Graves. - murmura. - Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y como me ha ayudado... Sé que nada de lo que haga será suficiente. - la chica murmura un ‘Oh, querido’ pero el aludido niega clavando sus ojos oscuros en los claritos de la mujer. - Quisiera hacer algo para que el señor Graves supiera que aprecio lo que hace por mí.

\- Estoy segura de que él ya lo sabe, Credence. ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer por él, querido? - el chico encoje un hombro y se mira los zapatos sin contestar. Pero Queenie sonríe y mueve una mano para colocarse el cabello, esperando que él responda porque aunque lo escuche en su cabeza, Credence debe hacerse oír.

\- Había pensado... - la bruja hace un sonidito para que continúe hablando. - Quizá... ¿ocuparme de cocinar?

\- ¡Eso es perfecto! - da una palmada y se ríe como campanillas, encantada. - Has tenido una buena idea, querido. No sé qué comeréis normalmente, pero sé de buena tinta que nuestro querido Director no tiene mucha mano con los encantamientos culinarios.

\- Me gustaría... aprender a hacer más comidas de las que preparaba en la iglesia. - porque allí no había dinero para ingredientes y sólo preparaba sopa aguada de cualquier verdura que se pudieran permitir comprar.

\- ¿Con encantamientos? - y cuando el chico asiente, la menor de las Goldstein vuelve a reír con deleite y ‘ _es mi especialidad_ ’. - ¡Queda decidido entonces! ¡Voy a darte clases de cocina con varita! - ya que hace un par de meses que Credence tiene su propia varita.

 

 

 

Y es así como, dos días después, el mago acaba una tarde en el apartamento de las Goldstein, leyendo un libro de recetas en el sofá del salón junto a Queenie, decidiendo juntos qué pueden preparar para la hora de la cena. El chico ojea sin decidirse, hasta que la bruja cierra el libro, le guiña un ojo y estira de su brazo para levantarlo y dirigirlo a la cocina.

\- Vamos a empezar con algo sencillo pero delicioso. - ve asentir a Credence y ella misma imita el movimiento. - ¡Muy bien! Zanahorias con mantequilla, puré de patatas con ajo y un rico filete con salsa de pimienta. - levanta una ceja y el chico asiente con más entusiasmo, la idea del plato le da hambre.

\- Eso suena muy bien, Queenie.

\- ¡Muy bien querido, vamos a empezar! - mueve la varita y la puerta del refrigerador se abre haciendo que los ingredientes necesarios leviten hasta la mesa. - Lo primero que necesitas saber, es que no puedes crear un banquete de la nada. - guiña un ojo. - Tienes que tener todos los ingredientes. - durante los siguientes minutos las verduras se lavan y pelan con una petición (y un golpe de varita) y Queenie explica con cariño e infinita paciencia que lo principal es saber los encantamientos que se pueden utilizar para que la comida se cocine. Pero que el secreto para que la comida quede deliciosa es cocinarla con amor y probar siempre antes de servir por si hay que aderezarla un poquito más.

Uno de los libros de cocina de las hermanas Goldstein flota en el aire y se hace pequeñito para caber en el bolsillo del chico, que da un salto, sobresaltado, haciendo reír a la chica.

\- Así tendrás ideas para cocinarle a nuestro querido señor Graves. - levanta una ceja, coqueta, y baja los ojos intentando esquivar los pensamientos del chico sobre el más mayor. A Credence las patatas le quedan algo duras, pero todo tiene una pinta deliciosa y cuando el mago baja la varita y la carne descansa en los platos encantados para que no se enfríe, tiene una diminuta sonrisa satisfecha. - ¡Esto huele de maravilla, querido! Pero falta algo muy importante.

\- ¿Sí? - Credence pasea la mirada por la mesa. Los cubiertos están puestos, junto a las servilletas y las copas llenas de bebida.

\- ¡El ambiente! - con un movimiento de varita aparecen unas velas que se reparten por la mesa, y junto a los platos crecen flores silvestres, mezclando su aroma con el de la comida.

Diminutas enredaderas verdes se enroscan en los candelabros.

\- Creo que al señor Graves le gustará. - y Queenie no puede hacer otra cosa aparte de derretirse un poco por dentro al ver la sonrisa suave que se dibuja en los labios carnosos del chico.

\- Le va a encantar. - susurra en su mejilla antes de darle un beso ahí y mancharle con carmín rosa. - Le gustará tanto que querrá agradecértelo a ti, cariño. - y el tono sugestivo acompañado de la mueca coqueta de la rubia hacen que el chico se ponga más rojo y baje la cabeza intentando esconder su bonita sonrisa.

 

***

 

No es hasta tiempo después que Credence llama a la puerta del apartamento de las Goldstein. Tampoco es que sea algo raro de por sí, pero normalmente Queenie y él tienen planes para hacer algo concreto. Credence nunca ha ido al apartamento sin anunciar.

\- ¡Hola, querido! - la rubia sonríe y se aparta de la puerta para que el chico entre. Tiene su nuevo sombrero en las manos y está algo húmedo de la fina lluvia que cae en la calle. - Oh, cielo, quítate ese abrigo mojado y déjalo por ahí para que se seque. - hace un gesto con la mano y el abrigo de despega del cuerpo del chico y empieza a levitar hasta una de las perchas cerca del fuego, acompañado del sombrero y la bufanda azul. - Pasa, pasa, siéntate.

\- Gracias... - el chico no la ha mirado a la cara ni una vez desde que ha entrado en la casa, sus hombros están hundidos, así que Queenie prepara dos chocolates calientes para reconfortarle hasta que esté preparado para hablar. La chica le da tiempo e intimidad, tarareando suavemente mientras sorbe con delicadeza la bebida dulce y ojea uno de sus nuevos libros de recetas No-Maj. - Hace casi un año que vivo con el Señor Graves. - balbucea de repente.

\- ¿Sí, querido? - aunque ella lo sabe, han pasado once meses desde la aparición del obscurial, Grindelwald y los acontecimientos de Nueva York.

\- Siento que... - el chico respira con fuerza, frunciendo las cejas sin apartar la mirada de la taza, ya vacía en sus manos. - Que no... - suspira frustrado y se inclina hacia la mujer cuando ésta posa una mano en su brazo. - Que no avanzamos. - musita, más hacia su cuello que hacia la chica.

\- Mira donde estás ahora, cielo. Y mira donde estabas antes. - responde con suavidad. - Yo creo que has avanzado muchísimo.

\- Lo sé, pero... con él... No sé como... hacerlo.

\- ¿Quizá necesites un punto de vista femenino? - el chico asiente con la cara más roja que nunca. - Veo que es un tema delicado.

\- Mucho, no sé si... - Credence se muerde los labios sin levantar la vista de sus zapatos.

\- No te preocupes, querido, sólo cuéntamelo sin darle más vueltas. - pero en lugar de hacerlo con su voz, el chico lo proyecta hacia la bruja. - Eso también está bien, si te es más cómodo así no pasa nada.

Queenie sonríe todo el rato, y asiente con la cabeza sin juzgar un ápice, porque lo único que quiere Credence es poder acercarse un poco más a Percival. Quizá de forma más íntima. Y ella no se cree nadie para juzgar el amor que otras personas sienten, aunque sea un poco diferente al que está normalmente establecido.

\- Credence, querido. - le aparta el pelo de la frente con una caricia suave. - Creo que ésto se lo tendrías que decir a él.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! - el miedo en su mirada hace que la menor de las Goldstein parpadeé confusa y casi se tambalea cuando los pensamientos de Credence la golpean con fuerza. ' _No quiero que me mire con el desprecio con que me miraba Ma'_ , ' _es pecado',_ y _'no quiero que me odie, no quiero perderle'._

\- Escúchame cariño. - la rubia busca las manos temblorosas de Credence y las sujeta con las suyas. - En el mundo mágico que dos hombres se quieran, o que se quieran dos mujeres, no está mal visto. - murmura con cuidado.

\- Eso no importa... - masculla Credence. - Da igual lo que... lo que piensen los otros. Sólo lo que él...

\- Lo sé... Pero me da la sensación de que tus avances hacia él no serían declinados por nuestro querido Director. - sonríe con dulzura cuando los ojos, muy abiertos del muchacho y llenos de algo brillante, se clavan en los de ella.

\- Tú... le has... ¿Has oído...? - balbucea pero ella niega con la cabeza.

\- Una de mis reglas es no compartir las cosas que oigo. - le responde con un suave _'oh'_ bajando la mirada, pero Queenie quiere que lo entienda. - En primer lugar no debería enterarme de las cosas que me llegan, no me parecería correcto si además las comparto con otras personas. No son mis secretos para poder contarlos, ¿no crees?

\- ...sí.

\- Pero aún así puedo decirte que nuestro querido Director no pensaría menos de ti si se lo cuentas. Y sé que tú lo sabes. Es normal tener miedo a los cambios. - vuelve a acariciarle el pelo con la yema de los dedos. - Pero tú eres un hombre valiente, Credence. Y puedes conseguir lo que quieras. - y añade con una risita acompañada de un guiño; - Y a quien quieras. No creo ni que el mismísimo Director pueda resistirse a tus encantos si te propones seducirle.

\- ¿Seducirle? - Barebone vuelve a estar colorado, pero parece perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella sólo puede reírse y asentir, acercando su cabeza a la del chico para hablarle entre susurros.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente, Queenie mentiría si le dijera a alguien que no se entretiene en las puertas del edificio para ver llegar a Percival Graves.

Lo ve acercarse con pasos largos y seguros, como si la calle fuese suya y sólo suya. Su rostro sigue estoico pero sus bordes están más suaves, las arrugas en las comisuras de su boca menos prominentes. Su postura más relajada.

\- ¡Buenos días, querido Director! - sonríe encantada y se inclina hacia él, que la mira con algo parecido a cariño.

\- Buenos días. - asiente de forma seca, pasando por su lado. La chica trota a su lado entrando al edificio.

\- ¿Hago bien en asumir que pasó un buen día ayer? - y el hombre vuelve a mirarla, pero luego niega una sola vez con la cabeza y mira hacia el suelo, escondiendo una sonrisa y rodando los ojos.

\- Vuelve al trabajo, Queenie. - la mujer se da la vuelta sin borrar su mueca alegre para hacer caso a su superior, pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impide. Gira la cabeza para mirar a Percival, que clava sus ojos marrones en los de ella. Acaricia con el pulgar el punto donde el pulso de la bruja bombea con suavidad. - Gracias. - susurra, muy, muy bajito antes de soltarla. Su sonrisa es pequeña pero está ahí.

 

Queenie se ríe encantada, le guiña un ojo y camina hacia los ascensores, satisfecha y contenta consigo misma, aún escuchando la voz de Graves dentro de su cabeza, recordando que su cama huele ahora a él y a Credence.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias, Malale, por tu ayuda con el título del fic!


End file.
